


Why so serious: a fic I wrote at like 4 am

by xama



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xama/pseuds/xama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman asks the Joker a question, the joker asks one of his  own.</p>
<p> --</p>
<p>wrote this to be a joke, and to be bad(and cause i couldn't sleep), and like I couldn't think of a title. (3 years later actual title)Yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why so serious: a fic I wrote at like 4 am

Batman turned and glared at the Joker “Where’s Harvey Dent?” He spat out.  
The Joker crept up to Batman and asked “Do you wanna know how I got these scars?”  
Batman gulped, the Joker was right up in his face. He straightened his posture and glowered at the Joker. “Stop with the games, you sick freak! Where the hell is Dent?!” Batman gritted out.  
The Joker, rather than reply, planted a kiss on Batman’s lips, and at the same time, a strong right hook to his gut. As he exited, the Joker whispered into Batman’s ear “Why so serious?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted this in early 2014, when I was 17. Surprised how much I like it, decided to edit title and summary. No actual fic changed though.  
> (I don't and have never shipped jokerbats, this was a joke. bruceharvey 4 lyfe)


End file.
